1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to a surgical access assembly and method for use in minimally invasive surgical procedures, such as endoscopic or laparoscopic type procedures, and more particularly to a surgical access method and assembly including a sleeve and port for providing access to a body cavity.
2. Background of Related Art
Today, many surgical procedures are performed through small incisions in the skin, as compared to the larger incisions typically required in traditional procedures, in an effort to reduce both trauma to the patient and recovery time. Generally, such procedures are referred to as “endoscopic”, unless performed on the patient's abdomen, in which case the procedure is referred to as “laparoscopic”. Throughout the present disclosure, the term “minimally invasive” should be understood to encompass both endoscopic and laparoscopic procedures.
During a typical minimally invasive procedure, surgical objects, such as surgical access devices (e.g., trocar and cannula assemblies) or endoscopes, are inserted into the patient's body through the incision in tissue. In general, prior to the introduction of the surgical object into the patient's body, insufflation gases are used to enlarge the area surrounding the target surgical site to create a larger, more accessible work area. Accordingly, the maintenance of a substantially fluid-tight seal is desirable so as to prevent the escape of the insufflation gases and the deflation or collapse of the enlarged surgical site.
To this end, various access devices with valves and seals are used during the course of minimally invasive procedures and are widely known in the art. However, a continuing need exists for surgical access devices that can facilitate the accessibility of an underlying tissue site with relative ease and with minor inconvenience for the surgeon.